SpotPass
SpotPass is a feature of the Nintendo 3DS that allows users to automatically download updates. Most of these are notes from friends using SwapNote, or messages (and ads) from Nintendo. Fire Emblem makes its debut on the Nintendo 3DS with the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. Intelligent Systems, the creators of Fire Emblem, will send out free additional content via the Internet and SpotPass. Players can receive a Einherjar character set of old FE Characters , a new weapon, or even a new sidequest. Items These weapons are downloaded straight to your Convoy. However, you can only obtain each item once. If one wishes to obtain more, duplicates can be obtained from paid DLC. *Tyrfing *Luna *Vengeance *Astra *Thor Hammer *Mystletainn *Gae Bolg *Nidhogg *Forseti *Double Bow *Naga Double Duel Exclusive enemy teams are added to the 2-player local co-operative Double Duel mode. These tag opponents are harder than the ones already in the game. *Virion's Archest *Lon'qu's Blades *Stahl's Horsemen *Vaike's Victory *Ricken's Chosen *Henri's Spellslingers *Gaius's Scouting Party *Tharja's Mage Corps *Gregor's Mercenary Corps *Say'ri's Aerial Forces *Tiki's Wyvern Rider Army *Demon Army Paralogues These are additional sidequests where one can recruit special characters. These can only be received via SpotPass. *Paralogue 18: The Dead King's Lament - Gangrel *Paralogue 19: Irreconcilable Paths - Walhart *Paralogue 20: A Hard Miracle - Emmeryn *Paralogue 21: Ghost of a Blade - Yen'fay *Paralogue 22: The Wellspring of Truth - Aversa *Paralogue 23: The Radiant Hero - Priam Champions These are characters from previous Fire Emblem titles. There are a total of 120 SpotPass characters in a total of 12 sets. 9 of those sets are based on an individual game, each with 9 previously playable characters and the main human antagonist of each game. Seisen no Keifu is represented twice; one for Sigurd's generation and second for Seliph's. The twelfth and final set are 10 additional villains from various games, though some games are represented more than once. SpotPass characters, once downloaded, will appear on the world map as a green unit. Once the player enters the location where this unit is, the player can do one of three things; Buy an item from the unit's shop, hire the character, or battle the character. Character shops generally have good items that are based around characters (such as Eliwood's Blade) and other related goods. Characters can recruit the unit in two ways. For a fee, the players can hire the unit or the player can battle the SpotPass character in a 10-on-10 skirmish. If the player defeats the SpotPass team, the player can recruit the character for free. Once the character hs been recruited he/she will be able to be used in any battle at any time. However, due to the limited space on the player's character roster, only 20 characters (SpotPass, StreetPass, and DLC combined) can be saved. When recruited, the character will have no items on hand. If a Spotpass character falls in battle, the player may rerecruit the character once he/she reappears in the game. They will return with the same stats as when they died. All characters can be reclassed to whatever non-special class of that character's gender the player desires, including a Strategist. Both forms of Marth are the only characters, however, that can be a Lodestar. Several characters are also available for DLC. Note: "*" indicates available as DLC too. ''Shadow Dragon *Prince Marth* *Caeda *Ogma *Navarre *Merric *Linde *Nyna *Minerva *Tiki (Young) *Gharnef *Camus Gaiden *Alm* *Celica* *Clair *Valbar *Clive *Boey *Luthier *Nomah *Deen *Mycen Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - 1st Generation'' *Sigurd *Dierdre *Quan *Ethlyn *Arden *Ayra *Jamke *Raquesis *Lewyn *Arvis *Ishtar ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - 2nd Generation'' *Seliph* *Julia *Larcei *Ulster *Arthur *Fee *Ced *Ares *Altena *Julius *Ishtar *Trabant ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Leif* *Finn *Nanna *Eyvel *Dagdar *Mareeta *Salem *Olwen *Saias *Raydrik Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *Roy* *Lilina *Wolt *Thany *Lugh *Lleu *Cecilia *Sophia *Percival *Zephiel *Nacien Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Eliwood *Lyn* *Hector *Florina *Matthew *Serra *Karel *Nino *Jaffar *Nergal *Ursula *Lloyd *Linus Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Ephraim* *Eirika* *Seth *Moulder *Lute *Amelia *Innes *Marisa *L'Arachel *Lyon *Selena Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Ike* *Elincia* *Titania *Soren *Mist *Mia *Zihark *Lucia *Geoffrey *Ashnard *Petrine Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Micaiah* *Sothe *Edward *Leonardo *Brom *Nephenee *Sigrun *Sanaki *Sephiran *The Black Knight *Oliver Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~'' *King Marth* *Katarina* *Catria* *Norne *Etzel *Horace *Malice *Athena *Legion *Hardin